Hybrid Paladin
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside. Don't own anything but my OCs.
1. Where Are We

_**Character Info  
**_**Name: Ayame Fuyu Uzumaki  
****Fae** **Name: Eva  
Codename: Nyx  
Birthday: December 22, 1991  
****Blood status: Half-Blood**  
**Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Secondary Gender: Alpha-Omega  
****Species: ¾ Human (Metamorphmagus), ¼ Galra, ⅓ Altean and ¼ Fox Demon  
****Human Appearance:** A slender teenager with pixie-cut spiky white hair, fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and pink eyes. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake.  
**Human Metamorphmagus Appearance: **A slender teenager with pixie-cut spiky red hair, fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and pink eyes. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake.  
**Demon Appearance: **A slender teenager with mid-back length thick violet hair with fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and blue eyes with black slits. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake.  
**Fox Appearance: **A female fox with spiky white fur with small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones and pink eyes. On her left paw is a mark of a snowflake. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar over her heart.  
**Fox **Metamorphmagus Appearance:  
**Galra Appearance: **A slender teenager with pixie-cut length white hair, fox-like ears and tail, pale shade of purple skin with a fine, thin fur coated her body, small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and pink eyes with yellow sclerae. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake.  
**Galra ****Metamorphmagus Appearance: **A slender teenager with pixie-cut length red hair, fox-like ears and tail, pale shade of purple skin with a fine, thin fur coated her body, small sickle-shaped marks of blue on her cheekbones, and pink eyes with yellow sclerae. Plus, a scar on her forehead above her left eye and a huge scar over her heart. On her left palm is a mark of a snowflake.   
**Home World: **Earth  
**Other Residences: **Digital World. Spirit World. Wizarding World.**  
Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
**Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friend: V-mon, Keith, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Ken, Willis, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, and children.  
**Dislike: **Evil, thunder, lightning, large crowds, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
**Hobbies: **Reading, Beyblade, repairing Beyblades, drawing, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places, engineering.**  
Bad Habits: **Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.**  
Strengths: **Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory. **  
Weaknesses: **weak heart to tainted darkness, trust issues with humans, weak immune system, anxiety disorder, asthma, selective mute.  
**Family:  
**Father: Victor (Galran)  
Mother: Rosetta Uzumaki  
Brother(s): Tala Ivanov (older brother figure). Kai Hiwatari (older brother figure). Ian Papov (older brother figure). Brayn Kuztenov (older brother figure). Spencer Sergei (older brother figure). Lotor (older adoptive brother).  
Sister(s): Amaya (Older sister figure, Nobody). Acxa (older adoptive sister). Narti (older adoptive sister). Ezor (older adoptive sister). Zethrid (older adoptive sister).  
Aunt(s): Sarada Uzumaki (née Uchiha). Ginny Uzumaki (née Weasley). Zoe Kanbara (née Orimoto, aunt figure).  
Uncle(s): Harry Uzumaki (Harry Potter). Boruto Uzumaki. Kolivan. Kouji Minamoto (uncle figure). Kouichi Kimura (uncle figure). Takuya Kanbara (uncle figure). Tommy Himi (uncle figure). JP Shibayama (uncle figure).  
Cousin(s): James Uzumaki. Albus Uzumaki. Lily Uzumaki. Haruto Uzumaki.  
Grandfather(s): Naruto Uzumaki. Karolek †.  
Grandmother(s): Hanako Uzumaki (née Nightingale). Raisa †.  
Boyfriend/Mate: Sora  
**Servamp:** Hellfire of Chaos (Ignis)  
**Familiar: **Orion (Church Grim)  
**Occupation: **DigiDestined of Miracles. Huntress. Blader. Eve of Chaos. Alpha of United Heart. of Cirque Du Freak. Keyblade Master. Member of the Blade of Marmora.  
**Alignment:** Good  
**Goal:** Figuring out her place in life  
Find the other Paladins  
Protect the White Lion  
**Allies: **V-mon, Youko, Keith, BlackAgumon, Dorumon, Ignis, Guilmon, Haruto, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Ken, Wormmon, Matt, Izzy, Joe, family, Hunter Organization, Xion, Suzume, Suzuka, Kai, Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Ray, Daichi, X-Men, Sleepy Ash, Old Child, Doubt Doubt, Mother, Lawless, World End, All of Love, Tetsu, Mikuni, Misono, Mahiru, Licht, Darren, Evra, Mr. Crepsley, Cirque du Freak, Vampire Clan, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, numerous Final Fantasy and The World Ends with You characters, numerous Disney characters.  
**Enemies: **Evil Digimon, Akuma, rival Demon Packs, Steve "Leopard" Leonard, Vampaneze.**  
Power(s): **Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
**Nickname(s): **Aya. Kit (Victor's nickname). Dawn (Ren's nickname). Fang (Hisoka's nickname). Vixi (Tala's nickname). Kiseki (Kai's nickname). Foxy (Bryan's nickname). Yuki (Spencer's nickname). Luna (Ian's nickname). Fuyu (Keith's nickname). Iris (Sora's nickname).  
**Weapon(s): **Twin Fangs (Dual Orichalcum Hook Swords). Wand. Keyblades. Orichalcum Shurikens. Orichalcum Kunais. Orichalcum Senbons. Orichalcum Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. Smoke bombs. Exploding pouches. Tantō. Broom (1st Lead). Black gloves and boots (2nd Lead). Naginata (3rd Lead). Headset (4th Lead). Leather bracers. Cables. Marmora Blade.  
**Crest: **Miracles  
**Beyblade: **Pandemonium Youko  
**Bit Beast: **Youko_**  
**_**Digimon Partner: **V-mon  
**Human Spirit: **Bellamon  
**Beast Spirit: **Ryumon  
**Fusion Spirit: **Mikomon

**Summary: ****After the battle against ****Xehanort and the other vessels of Darkness, where Ayame was struck down when she saved Kairi; ****Sora and the others finally found a spell that could lead to where Ayame is. Unfortunately that lead them to the Zarkon's command center where they ran into Ayame while she and the other Paladins were rescuing Allura. On Ayame's side her magic saved her from Xehanort's strike and teleported her, V-mon, and Ignis to the Blade of Marmora HQ, where she meets her dad and uncle for the first time. Now she's involved in another war with the other Paladins of Voltron. How will the others react when they find out about Ayame having Galra blood in her veins? Will Ayame reunite with her Mate and friends? ****NOTE: 1****st**** part takes place during "****Rebirth" and the 2****nd**** part takes place during "The Black Paladin".**

Everything around her was loud, she could hear a beeping sound, like a heart monitor.

Ayame fought against the heavy darkness that was weighing down on her conscious. Struggling against it, she somehow managed to open her eyes slowly and see cloudy images. She felt weight on her legs, she knew that it was V-mon and Ignis due to their scent.

She blinked a few times before the shapes defined itself, in front of her was a man in his early thirties with white hair, lilac skin with a fine, thin fur, two purple fang-like markings on his cheeks. His eyes were indigo with yellow sclerae. He had furry ears, also like hers, but only fluffier. Along with that, he was wearing a strange black and purple suit.

"Ayame, can you hear me?" the strange man asked.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked the man, slowly sitting up, "And how do you know my name?"

"Easy there, don't push yourself." The man said, helping her, "Plus, how could I forget my own daughter's name, since I was the one who gave you the name?"

Ayame look at the strange man with shock.

Did he just say daughter?

This man was her father?

"You're my dad?" Ayame asked, shocked.

"Yes, Kit." The man said, smiling, "You've grew to be a beautiful woman, my iris. You have your mother's eyes."

"Victor, she is awake?" another voice asked.

"Yes." Her father answered.

Three more strange men came into the room. She could see was one of them looked like, since he was wearing a mask. But two of them have different shades of purple as their skin. Both have yellow eyes and strange markings on their face. All three of them were wearing the same kind of suits like her father. But she could see that the one with the white braid was a bit different.

"Who are you guys?" Ayame asked, caution.

"My name Ulaz." The palest man introduced.

"I'm Antok." The masked man answered.

"And I'm Kolivan, your uncle." the last man said.

"So, where am I?" Ayame questioned, "Also _what _are you guys?"

"You and your partners are at the Blade of Marmora HQ." Ulaz explained, "You three just suddenly appear out of nowhere. You were injured severely and was out for 10 weeks."

"And to answer your other question." Antok spoke, "We are Galra, an alien race."

"Aliens?" Ayame asked, "From all things I've been through, this takes the cake."

Ayame then sees something familiar on their waist.

"What are those?" Ayame asked.

"These are our Blades." Kolivan answered, "All members have them."

"They're just like mine." Ayame confessed, showing hers.

And lord and behold, it was. Only hers was like a small scythe.

"So, that's where your Blade went to." Kolivan said, looking at his younger brother.

"I do have a question about them." Ayame said, gaining their attention, "Do your blades glow and transform."

"You awaken your Blade?" Antok gasped, shocked.

"I guess, if that's what you mean." The Child of Miracles guessed, "But I also have so many questions."

"And all will be answered later, Kit." Victor promised, stroking her bangs, "Right now you need to rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"O…kay…" Ayame purred, sleepily.

Soon she fell back asleep in the bed, feeling safe.

But, one thing was bothering her…

What happen to her Mate, Sora and her friends?

Did they survive the fight against Master Xehanort and the other vessels of Darkness?

She can only hope and wait.


	2. Five Months Later

_**Five Months Later**_

Five months passed, since Ayame transported herself, V-mon, and Ignis to the Blade of Marmora HQ. She got to know her father, more about her family, and her heritage. Not to mention, she got to meet her adoptive siblings, Lotor, Acxa, Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid. During those five months, she learned to use her blade. When she showed them her transform blade, they were shocked.

Hers wasn't a sword like the others, but a huge scythe!

Since they never seen anything like this anymore, they simply guessed that her power of will was stronger than everyone else's.

On the fifth month, Ulaz returned to the outpost that he was in charge of.

She didn't want him to go, knew that he had too.

Everyone grew to love the youngest Kit and they all had a soft spot for her in their hearts. Even Lotor and the others became more protective of her due to her being the youngest. Although, Ayame was confuse why everyone was calling her a Kit. So, her father explained that Galra have a long lifespan and in term their aging is different.

And putting it in another way, at Ayame's age, she's a toddler in the Galra society.

It took she a while, but she's finally embracing her Kit side. She even found her familiar, a Church Grim that she named Orion.

But one night when herself, Victor, Kolivan, Antok, Regris, V-mon, her siblings, Orion, and Ignis were sleeping in their nest. Victor had his arms wrapped around Ayame, to make sure that she didn't go anywhere.

Everyone in the nest was asleep, but Ayame. She was staring up at the ceiling, feeling restless. As she was staring at the ceiling, she heard a lion's roar in her head. Quickly, sitting up and looked around, there wasn't anything in the room that could've made the noise. Then she heard the roar again, she felt that she should follow it. So, without waking her father, siblings, partners, and pack, she gently moved out of the nest.

Just in case, she grabbed her blade and walked out of the room. She followed the roar to a huge room in the hanger that she wasn't allow in. But knew that she had to open the door and found a huge white lion with some kind of particle barrier it.

Meanwhile, back at the Nest Room, Victor grumbled in his sleep. He felt around for his Kit but didn't feel anything. Victor immediately sat up, frantically looking for his daughter, but she wasn't in the room. Only to find that she wasn't in the room and also found her blade missing.

"Brother, everyone wake up!" Victor whisper/shouted.

"Victor what's wrong?" Antok asked.

"Aya is gone!" Victor exclaimed.

Soon, the Galrans, Digimon, Familiar, and Servamp were fully awake.

"Where could she have gone to?" Kolivan asked.

"I have a feeling that we should check the hanger." V-mon suggested.

They all nodded, trusting the Digimon's instincts. So, they all run to the hanger before the three Galrans grabbed their blades.

In the meantime, Ayame was staring at the White Lion with confusion. Was this the source of the roars that she been hearing?

"Are the one who's calling me?" Ayame asked the lion.

This time, instead of a roar, she heard a calm female voice.

_White Lion: Yes, Cub._

"Why did you call me?" Ayame asked.

_White Lion: Because I want you to be my Paladin._

Meanwhile, outside of the room in the hanger, Victor and the others were in the hanger. They saw that the door to the room that the White Lion was in, opened. The pack slowly walked to the entrance and saw Ayame looked at the White Lion. They also notice that she had a trouble expression.

"You mean like a Paladin for Voltron?" Ayame asked, shocked, "I'm honored, but I don't think that I ain't worthy."

They were shocked at what the Kit said. She didn't think that she was worthy of being a Paladin. Soon they heard the White Lion spoke.

_White Lion: What makes you say that, Cub?_

"I'm nothing but a scarred and broken teen." Ayame replied, surprising her pack, "A teen whose seen many deaths and many wars."

_White Lion: I don't see any of those things._

What the White Lion said, shocked her. She didn't see a scarred and broken teen in Ayame.

_White Lion: What I see is brave, kind, and beautiful young lady. I saw your memories and you were nothing but brave. You always did what was right and follow your heart. Also, you showed compassion to those who are good or evil. What you went through only made you stronger and gave you a strong sense to protect others. Those are the qualities of someone who I want to be my Paladin._

Soon, tears started streaming down her face. It was as if she needed to hear those words for a wake-up call.

_White Lion: Please Cub, would please be my Paladin._

Soon, Ayame felt arms around her and look to see her father. She also saw everyone else standing outside of the room.

"Uncle Van!" Ayame gasped, "I'm sorry, I know that I wasn't allow in here! But I heard this roar and that followed it here. It led me to the White Lion, and I started talking to her. And-"

"It's alright, Kit." Kolivan interrupted, "I knew that it was going happen."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"I figure that the White Lion would choose you." Kolivan sighed.

"But please, Kit." Regris spoke, "But don't ever think yourself as a broken and scarred person."

"What the White Lion said is true." Antok continued.

"What the White Lion say is true, you're a brave young Kit." Lotor smiled.

Ayame then started crying and her father and siblings hugged her tighter. She was now letting out all the pent-up emotions that she was feeling. After five minutes passed, Ayame was soon calm again and looked at the White Lion.

"Hey White." Ayame smiled, "I made up my mind. I would like to be your Paladin."

As soon as Ayame touched the barrier, it disappeared, and the White Lion roared. But it was happy roar, knowing that she finally found her Paladin.

And soon, a new White Paladin was born and Ayame finally began to heal. She now knows that she mustn't give up. Deep down in her heart, she _knows_ that she will meet her friends and Mate someday.

But right now, she was needed here to help her family end this mindless war.


	3. New and Old Friends

_**New and Old Friends**_

Ayame was looking back and forth between crates of belongings and a checklist.

"I think that's everything!" Ayame smiled, checking off the last item.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Acxa asked her youngest sister.

"I'll be fine, Big Sis." Ayame assured, "I'll have Orion, Ignis, _and _V-mon with me."

Ayame was finally showing her true hair color which was white, and was now down to her mid-back. Her new outfit was a short-sleeved dark purple jumpsuit, stopping to her mid-thighs. Underneath it was a full black body suit with the sleeves covering her hands, but only leaving fingers visible. On her left leg was black hostler that carried her kunais and shurikens. Around her waist was black belt with a single bag to the side. On the bag was the symbol of the Blade of Marmora on it. On her feet were dark purple short-heeled boots.

Anyway, Ayame decided that it was for the best to go to the other Paladins and help them. Plus, she wanted to sure that they didn't kill any Blades.

"I wonder if they'll have any Digimon partners?" V-mon wondered.

"We'll have to wait and see." Ignis said as Ayame nodded.

"You'll promised that you'll be careful." Lotor said, walking up to her and her partners with the rest of her pack.

"You know that I can't make that promise." Ayame pouted as her ear twitch, "Especially with my family's luck."

"Had to try." Ezor shrugged.

"Well, that should be it." Ayame smiled, "All I have to do and focus on Lions' quintessence and Lux will lead us to them."

"Good luck." Zethrid nodded.

"Thanks, you guys too." Ayame countered, "Just try to not get hurt too badly."

Lotor and the others just chuckled at the comment, knowing that Ayame will go Alpha on them.

"Alright, Lux, you ready?" the Child of Miracles asked, hearing a deep rumbling I her head, "Then let's get this show on the road."

With last hug from her family, Ayame, V-mon, Ignis, and Orion walked into the White Lion, entering a white and black room. The door slides open to reveal a chair in white and black. Ayame sits down on the front, not sure what to do. While staying calm, the chair moves forward. Then the Child of Miracles looks over the projected controls. Ayame looks as the screen before them goes from white hexagons to a very clear image of the inside of the base. With ease, Ayame launched the White Lion into space and going through a wormhole that she made.

"Where do you think that the other Paladins are?" Ignis asked in his Human form.

"Not sure, but if they're in trouble, then we'll help them." Ayame said, determined before getting up, "I'm going to go change into my armor."

Luckily, her Paladin armor and Bayard were already inside the Lion. After a while, Ayame was now wearing a white armor with black accents and her tail covered also. Her helmet even changed to fit her ears, but had to change her hair back to red, so that nobody wouldn't know that she had Galra blood. Soon on the other side of the wormhole, they found themselves on a Balmera. There they saw an already formed Voltron, struggling to fight a Robeast.

"A Robeast." Ayame muttered, before forwards, "Paladins of Voltron, this is the White Paladin ready to help!"

"Wait, the White Paladin!" the Blue Paladin gasped.

"I thought that the White Lion was destroyed!" an older male gasped.

"Explain later!" Ayame explained, "Right now we got a Robeast to take care of!"

Lux opens her mouth, sending out a ray of light towards the Robeast, making a huge cloud of smoke.

"Alright!" Ayame barked.

But once the smoke, they saw the Robeast was still standing.

"Ah, Quiznak!" Ayame cursed.

One by one, the Robeast took down each Lion, crashing to the ground. Soon the Balmera was healed and the Robeast was about to attack the Lions again. Thankfully, the Balmera suddenly courses its Crystals though the Robeast, destroying it and encasing its body.

"The Balmera just saved us." The Yellow Paladin mumbled.

Once everything was clear, the Paladins exit out of their respective Lions and joining the Princess. Ayame, V-mon, Ignis, and Orion exit out of the White Lion (by the way V-mon and Ignis are wearing suits).

"Thanks for the help." The Black Paladin smiled, "I'm Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro."

"Please to meet you, Shiro." Ayame smiled, "I'm Ayame Uzumaki, the White Paladin. And these are my partners, V-mon, Ignis, and Orion."

"FUYU!" the Red Paladin shouted.

"Huh, KEITH!?" Ayame barked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" the two Hybrids shouted.

"My partners and I found ourselves on a planet where we found the White Lion and she led us here." Ayame explained, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Keith mumbled, knowing that Ayame is gonna be pissed.

"Hang on, you know Mullet?" the Blue Paladin asked, shocked.

"Lance, back off." Keith warned, "I've known her way before I've Shiro."

"I'm guess he's the boy who flirts every time." The Child of Miracles guessed.

"Pretty much." Keith confirmed.

"Well, it's please to meet every one of you." Ayame smiled, "Like I said before, I'm Ayame Uzumaki. Everyone calls me Aya for short. I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise, Aya." Shiro nodded, "You already know Keith and met Lance. The Green Paladin is Pidge and the Yellow Paladin is Hunk. This is Princess Allura and you'll meet another Altean in the ship who's Coran."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aya." The Princess said, exhausted, "I'd stand up and shake hands with you, but I'm unable to at the moment."

"I understand Princess." Ayame bowed before kneeling down, "I can help if trust me."

"Of course." Allura nodded.

"Hold out your hand, please." Ayame said, making a blue flame appear over her hand, "And please don't be alarmed. I can use my flames to heal."

Allura nodded and Ayame sent it towards Allura. Once the small flame made to Allura's hand, the flame exploded and sink into Allura. She gasped, feeling more energy enter her body, causing herself to glow blue. A few seconds later, the glowing slowly disappeared, shocking everyone by Keith.

"It'll take a while for the healing to kick in." Ayame advised, "I recommend resting for a while."

"Thank you." Allura smiled.

"No problem, it's my job." The DigiDestined of Miracle smiled back.

Everyone all smiled at the new White Paladin, knowing that Ayame and her partners will fit in just fine.


	4. Black Paladin and Reunion

_**Black Paladin and Reunion**_

In another World, a group of people were in a room with an elderly man sitting behind a desk, reading a book.

The elderly man was none other than Master Yen Sid and people in the group was Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Vanitas, King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Axel (Lea), Roxas, Amaya, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Willis, and Naminé. With them were Willis' Digimon partners, Terriermon and Lopmon.

"If we did this spell correctly it could in fact lead us to Ayame." Yen Sid confirmed.

"Really!?" Sora asked, happiness filling his heart.

The memory of Ayame being struck down by Xehanort haunted him every night.

"Yes, but we must be careful." Yen Sid advised, "One wrong move and it could end your lives."

"But we have to try!" Kairi pleaded, "I own it to Aya when she saved me."

Yen Sid nodded and did the spell as instructed. At that moment a blue portal opened, hoping to lead to Ayame's location.

"Remember, once you step through this portal, you'll need to find another way home." Yen Sid reminded, "And be careful."

"Please bring Kiseki back safely." Kai begged.

Willis nodded, knowing that Ayame is the light in Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer's heart.

Together, they stepped through the portal, suddenly finding themselves in a strange eerie hall.

"Where are we?" Donald asked.

"Don't know but there's darkness all over the place." Riku muttered.

Vanitas and Sora's fox ears twitch, hearing the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Sora hushed.

Soon everyone hid, waiting for the person to arrive. Once the person was close enough, Sora used his Demon strength to attack the person. With more strength, the other person pushed Sora against the wall with a purple kama to his throat. Vanitas, Xion, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon looked at the familiar blade, knowing it.

"Aya?" Vanitas gasped.

Snapping to her left, Ayame looked at the familiar fox-boy with shocked eyes. Little by little, the red in her eyes went away. And soon Ayame was sane enough to know who they were.

"Vani? Guys?" Ayame gasped then turned towards her Mate, "Sora?"

Ayame released Sora before pulling her blade down, shock and surprised.

"IRIS!" Sora smiled, hugging her once the Feral died down.

"But how-" Ayame began.

"Long story." Riku interrupted, "You?"

"Same." Ayame responded, "Right now, we go to get out of here."

"Where are we?" Terra asked the youngest Hybrid.

"I'll explain later." Ayame promised before pushing her hand against her helmet, "Shiro, guys did anyone find Allura. I can't smell her out, there's too many."

"_Hunk found her, they're on their way back to the hanger." _Shiro said via comm. links.

"Alright, Ignis and I are on our back." Ayame informed, "And we're bringing in friends."

"_Good friends or so-and-so friends."_ Lance asked.

"Good friends." Ayame answered, "They're like me."

"_All right, Number Six."_ Coran exclaimed, _"Bring them in!"_

"Got it!" Ayame nodded before shutting off the comm. links, "This way, I know the way."

Soon they all run towards the hanger with Ayame leading. Thankfully, they made it to the hanger with no problems. Suddenly they heard loud shout from ahead. They all turned to find a strange woman and man wearing armor like Ayame's on the ground, groaning.

"SHIRO!" Ayame and Ignis shouted.

"Guys see that White Lion?" Ayame asked, pointing to the White Lion, "Get on it!"

"But-" Kairi started.

"NOW!" Ayame growled, her eyes glowing blue.

"Trust her, Kairi." Ignis pleaded, "I'll stay behind and help her."

"Right." Vanitas nodded as he and the others run towards the White Lion.

"Here's the plan." Ayame said gaining his attention, "You and Orion help Shiro to the Black Lion. I'll fight the witch."

"Okay but be careful." Ignis warned as Orion appears out of Ayame's shadow.

They spilt up into groups of two, Ignis and Orion helps Shiro, while Ayame fights the witch.

_**Demon Blast!**_

Ayame fired a large sphere of dark energy that's charged between her hands and subsequently fired at the target in form of a beam. But Hagger managed to deflect to the side, shocking Ayame.

"You're quite talented for someone you're age." Hagger commented, "You'll make quite a weapon."

_**Flame **__**Beast **__**Radiant**_ _**Flame**__**!**_

Ayame ignites both her hands in blue flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. Without her seeing, Hagger fires black-purple lightning towards Ayame, hitting the left side of her jaw and extending down to her neck. The burn of the magic made Ayame screamed in pain, a scream that made Sora frantic.

"IRIS!" Sora screamed.

Just as Hagger was about to walk towards Ayame, but Ignis and Orion run towards her, grabbing her.

"Come on, Hunk already got the Princess and Shiro saved Keith." Ignis said, holding Ayame.

Once they got to the White Lion, Ignis placed her down, allowing her to walk into the Lion. When they got in, Sora ran over to Ayame, seeing black/purple streaks on her face.

"You're hurt!" Sora gasped.

"No time, I got to get everyone out of here." Ayame panted, walking to the pilot seat.

Immediately, Ayame launched Lux into space, seeing the others heading to the castle. Pretty soon, they noticed that a wormhole wasn't opening.

"What's going on? I don't see a wormhole." Hunk asked.

"The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!" Coran explained.

Soon they were completely surround with nowhere to turn.

"They have us surrounded!" Coran explained, before the barrier mysteriously disappeared.

"What just happened?" Pidge asked.

"Who cares? Wormhole!" Hunk exclaimed, ready to get out of there.

Once the wormhole hole opened, they all enter the castle. But at that moment dark energy enter the wormhole, causing is to malfunction.

"Coran, what's going on?" Shiro questioned.

"The wormhole has been compromised." Coran shouted, "It's breaking down!"

"What does that mean?" Lance asked, knowing he's not going to like the answer.

"It means that we have no control where we're headed!" Ayame answered instead.

Everyone who was still inside the Lions screams while being scattered apart from one another. From the intensity of the pain and the dark energy made Ayame black out. The last thing she saw was Sora and the others screaming her name.


	5. Stranded and Ill

_**Stranded and Ill**_

"Iris…IRIS!" a familiar voice shouted.

Ayame groaned, slowing opening her pink eyes, emerging from her painful slumber. Blinking her eyes a few of times to adjust from the strong sunlight, she groaned, feeling weak. Her vision was blurry at first and then it began to clear.

She saw that it was…Sora.

"Sora?" Ayame groaned, "Where are we?"

"We're not sure." Terra frowned, "You were out cold when we crashed."

"I have to contact the others…" Ayame groaned, nearly falling out of the cot in the process.

"IRIS/AYA!" everyone shouted, while Orion barked.

Thankfully Sora caught her in time and laid her back on the cot. He then carefully placed his hand on her forehead and gasp.

"You're burning up!" Sora exclaimed.

They all saw the purple/black streak stretched across her face. As it spread, it made Ayame whimpered in pain.

"It must've been from that attack and sensing so much dark energy." Vanitas guessed.

"Well, none of us don't know how to use this Lion." Ventus sighed.

"So, we'll just have to wait for help." Aqua frowned, seeing Ayame's breathing become more labored.

"But we don't have time to wait!" Sora argued, "Iris is badly hurt, and her fever keeps rising."

"Sora, I know that you're worry, but you've got to stay calm." Riku said, "You've got to stay calm for Aya."

"Alright." Sora sighed, returning to Ayame's side.

Soon the screen lights up, seeing a soundwave on it.

"_Can…anyone…hear…me…!?" _a familiar voice said, going static, _"It's…Keith…"_

Vanitas gasped and ran towards the screen, pressing a random button.

"Akira, it's me, Yoru!" Vanitas asked via comm. links.

"_Yoru!" _Keith exclaimed as the static cleared, _"Is everyone okay?"_

"Not exactly." Vanitas frowned, "Aya's hurt and has a fever that keeps spiking."

"_We have your location and should be there soon." _Keith answered as Sora sighed in relief.

"_Hey, this is Pidge, the Green Paladin." _Pidge said, taking over, _"It's important to keep her awake until we can get her into a pod."_

"Right." Vanitas said before looking out the window, "I already see you guys."

And true to his word, the Castle of Lions landed outside of the White Lion. The front door opened with Coran and Keith running out with a floating stretcher with an oxygen tank attached to the side.

"Iris, wake up." Sora said firmly.

Ayame groaned, weakly opening her eyes, seeing Sora as her vision becomes blurry.

"Sora…" Ayame trailed off, "I'm…sleepy…"

"No!" Sora shouted, gently shaking her, "Don't fall asleep."

Thankfully at that moment, Keith entered and gently picked up Ayame, taking her outside. He then placed her on the stretcher, placing the oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Let's go." Keith order as he and Coran directed the stretcher into the castle.

Sora and others follow them into the castle, while Hunk and Shiro used their Lions to place the White Lion inside the castle. Meanwhile, Coran and Keith guided the stretcher towards the infirmary.

"Keith?" Ayame asked with blurry vision.

"Everything's going to be okay." Keith promised.

"Sora…Everyone…" Ayame mumbled, "What about…"

"They're all fine." Keith answered.

Once they made it the infirmary, Keith stopped at the door, only letting Coran inside where Allura and Pidge was waiting. There the doors closed as everyone runs towards the Red Paladin.

"Keith!?" BlackAgumon shouted, jumping into his arms.

"Hey buddy." Keith mumbled.

"How is she?" Hunk asked, nervous.

"Pretty bad." Keith answered.

"Aya's strong." Vanitas said confident, "You and I know that, she's been through worst."

"Vani is right." Xion agreed, "All we could now is wait."

Keith nodded and sat down in the ground with his head in between his hands.

"So, the story the with you two?" Lance asked, "You seem to be protective over her."

"Well, you guys already know that we grew up together." Keith explained, "She never did have healthy immune system. So, she was sick a lot, especially during the winter."

"But all that changed during our first mission." Vanitas took over, "We were in Tokyo tracking down a killer who was draining its victim's blood. We then came to find out that it was a Subclass of an unknown Servamp that none of us didn't know about."

Everyone all shocked, not knowing that being a Huntress or Huntsman was so dangerous.

"And while we were rescuing an ally, we got all separated." Vanitas continued, "Me, Xion, and two others in our squad were getting citizens out of the building. While Keith, BlackAgumon, V-mon, Ignis, and Aya were on the upper levels fighting the Servamp, Tsubaki and his Subclass."

"What happen?" Ventus asked.

"Tsubaki took another Servamp's Contract Item and destroy it, causing a huge burst of energy thus making a fog." Vanitas resumed, "They managed to stay together, but then it happened."

"What?" Sora gulped.

"Keith saw Tsubaki stabbed Ayame with his sword in the heart." Vanitas answered with a growled.

They all gasped in shocking, learning this now information.

"But how she is still alive?" Goofy asked next, "I thought that she didn't have a healing factor."

"Apparently, Aya does has a healing factor." Vanitas sighed, "The wound healed, leaving a scar and restarted her heart.

"So, that's why you were against her being a Paladin." Shiro said, putting the pieces together.

"Hey, I didn't want her to get hurt again." Keith nodded, "You guys didn't hold her in your arms, feeling her last breath leave her body."

At that moment, the door opened and Pidge, Coran, and Allura walked out with tired looks.

"How she is?" Sora asked first.

"Thankfully, we got Number Six into a pod just in time." Coran answered as they all sighed relief.

"But she'll need to stay in the pod for a 5 quintants." Allura added.

While everyone was talking, hoping to get more answers, Sora snuck in and sees Ayame sleeping peacefully in a pod. He then placed a hand over the glass of the pod.

"Please get better, Iris." Sora mumbled, "I can't stand losing you again."


End file.
